Menik (kinem)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic, Orc, Goblin, Gnome Deity: Sapo First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 racial) CON: 10 +0 (02 pts) (-2 racial) INT: 19 +4 (13 pts) (+2 racial) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 7 = + CON (0) + FC (1) (wizard) AC: 13 = + DEX (3) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (00) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 10 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (3) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +0 = (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) (+2 trait vs poison) Reflex: +3 = (00) + DEX (3) + Misc (00) Will: +2 = (2) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments longsword: melee Attack: +00 = (00) + Str (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19/x2 longbow (composite): ranged, 110' range inc Attack: +3 = (00) + Dex (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x3 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Con) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+1 hp) Low light vision: see 2x as far in low light Elven Magic: +2 vs SR, +2 on Spellcraft to ID items Elven Immunities: immune to magic sleep, +2 on save vs enchantment spells Keen Senses: +2 on Perception Weapon Familiarity: longbow, longsword, rapier, shortbow Class Features wizard Armor: none Weapons: club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, quarterstaff Arcane bond: ring; cast any spell in spellbook 1/day Universalist school: Hand of the Apprentice: You cause your melee weapon to fly from your grasp and strike a foe before instantly returning to you. As a standard action, you can make a single attack using a melee weapon at a range of 30 feet. This attack is treated as a ranged attack with a thrown weapon, except that you add your Intelligence modifier on the attack roll instead of your Dexterity modifier (damage still relies on Strength). This ability cannot be used to perform a combat maneuver. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Spell focus (evocation) (bonus): +1 DC Spell Specialization (ear-piercing scream): +2 caster level for level-variable effects of the spell. Every time you gain an even level in the spellcasting class, you can choose a new spell to replace the spell selected with this feat. Traits Iron Liver (equipment): +2 on saves vs. poison and drugs; +4 vs alcohol Gifted Adept (ear-piercing scream): +1 caster level Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 6 = (2) + INT (4)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (wizard 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 8 1 3 4 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 8 1 3 4 +0 Perception 3 1 0 0 +2 racial Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 8 1 3 4 +0 Spellcraft 10 1 3 4 +2 elf to ID magic item Stealth 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) (& = evocation, +1 DC) Level 0: all standard wizard Level 1: color spray ear-piercing scream& (2d6) grease mage armor shield sleep hypnotism Spell Lists (Prepared) DC 14 + spell level; (& = evocation, +1 DC) spells/day: 3 0th, 2 1st concentration: +5 (+4 Int, +1 level) Level 0: dancing lights, daze, ghost sound Level 1: color spray, burning hands& (4d4, Reflex half DC 16) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Spellbook 3 lb Explorer's Outfit (worn) 0 lb spell component pouch 5 gp 2 lb longsword 15 gp 4 lb longbow, composite 100 gp 3 lb arrows (40) 2 gp 6 lb backpack 2 gp 2 lb bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb trail rations (2 days) 1 gp 2 lb waterskin (full) 1 gp 4 lb ink (1 oz) 8 gp 0 lb inkpen 0.1 gp 0 lb paper (10 sheets) 4 gp 0 lb 11 gp, 8 sp 0.4 lb Total: 150 gp 31.4 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 00 GP: 11 SP: 08 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1